


carpe ignem

by dracometria



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Everyone else is a prefect, Fluff, Head Boy Choi Soobin, Huening Kai Literally Sleeps Around, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Huening Kai, Soobin is maybe a little bit jealous, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: Soobin is used to Huening Kai in his bed until the younger suddenly starts avoiding him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 16
Kudos: 193





	carpe ignem

**Author's Note:**

> author says NO to tag spoilers ( ᐛ )و  
> author is also sorry the summary is literally a bait
> 
> no honorifics because please imagine they're speaking in posh British accents/they transferred to Hogwarts (it didn't make sense for me since they're not in Korea)
> 
> houses are what they received irl (!)  
> hufflepuffs - soobin, kai  
> slytherin - yeonjun  
> gryffindor - beomgyu  
> ravenclaw - taehyun
> 
> seventh years - soobin, yeonjun  
> sixth years - kai, beomgyu, taehyun

Huening Kai was notorious for not sleeping in his own bed. Even under the watchful eye of the prefects, underneath the watchful eye of _Soobin,_ the boy somehow always managed to slip through. Unsurprisingly, the Hufflepuffs seemed to be perfectly content with waking up to a six foot, devastatingly gorgeous wizard in their bed. 

When Huening Kai was made a prefect, Soobin was admittedly a little apprehensive (as the owner of one of the few beds who hadn’t yet been intruded on), but Kai endeared himself very quickly to the rest of the prefects—to Soobin, all over again—and in Soobin’s sixth year at Hogwarts, he found the rest of his soulmates.

* * *

When Huening Kai slipped into his bed during a thunderstorm, Soobin felt an oddly settling emotion that felt a little bit like _“Fucking finally.”_ He could understand how the younger prefect was insanely popular with everyone, if he cuddled everyone like this, attentive and warm and perfect. 

Since then, they’d been extremely close. Probably as close as him and Yeonjun. _(Or closer.)_ Soobin made an effort to get to know the younger Hufflepuff better, and it paid off in spades. Kai seemed to worm his way into every aspect of his life. The boy was practically bursting with charms that he looked over before. 

Huening Kai roomed with Taehyun that year—prefects were allowed to room with whichever prefect they wanted to, to promote interhouse unity or whatnot. Kai spent most of his nights with Soobin anyway, and Soobin grew accustomed to sleeping with the younger cuddled up against him. He definitely didn’t feel jealous when Kai spent the rest of his nights elsewhere. 

In their seventh year, Soobin was appointed Head Boy. Yeonjun asked to room with Beomgyu, and Taehyun decided to room with another Ravenclaw, citing that it was getting lonely sleeping by himself every night. Soobin felt a little guilty, but only a little, as that meant he ended up with Kai. 

So if Soobin suddenly spent a lot of time engrossed in observing Kai in their room—in laughing whenever Kai introduces _another_ one of his plushies—in holding Kai close and breathing in the scent of his sea breeze shampoo—in brushing the hair away from Kai’s sleeping face when Soobin happens to be the one who wakes up earlier—in pressing kisses to his forehead—

in feeling that maybe he was in too deep to get out anymore—

Well, nobody seemed to notice.

_(They noticed.)_

Which is why Soobin felt particularly destroyed when Kai didn’t show up to their room for two nights in a row, something that had never happened before. He was there for the prefects’ meals and meetings, sitting in his usual place next to Soobin. The younger didn’t treat him any differently, yet, Soobin racked his mind for anything he possibly could have done wrong in the past couple of days. He couldn’t come up with anything and felt unsettled. 

He pushed through his head boy duties, meaning to find Kai after the meeting to speak to him so he could clear things up, only to find that the Hufflepuff had vanished. He was able to find out that Kai had been with Taehyun and Beomgyu the last two nights; the latter informing that he thought he saw Kai heading towards the Quidditch Training Pitch, which didn’t make any sense at all. Kai would sooner go into the Forbidden Forest than willingly play a game of Quidditch. Soobin went anyway, but left after an hour of fruitless searching. 

By nighttime with still no sign of Kai, Soobin was sick with worry. At least the other club members had seen or spoken with Kai in passing—he was all but missing to Soobin. He stayed up long after curfew—but Kai didn’t return that night either. If this trend continued, so help him Merlin, he was going to be forced to end up taking points from his own damn House. 

On the fourth morning, feeling ragged, Soobin got out of bed on sheer will. He was startled when he saw Kai in the prefects’ bathroom. Soobin rushed towards him, fearing that the younger would slip through his fingers again. 

Hearing quickly approaching footsteps, Huening Kai raised his head. “Soobin, good morning—” He squeaked in surprise when the Head Boy pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Are you ok?” 

“This brat.” Soobin scowled, drawing back and frowning when he saw his dark circles. Kai never had dark circles, on account of being born perfect and getting plenty of sleep probably. Soobin narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he cupped Kai’s cheek, brushing a thumb across the younger’s eyebags. “Have you not been sleeping?” 

“Of course I have,” he mumbled, and Soobin’s heart leapt as Kai leaned into his hand. But Kai was a terrible liar, and even if Kai was sleeping—he certainly wasn’t getting enough of it. 

“You know that you can come to me for anything, right?” Soobin said gently. “I’m worried about you…” He promptly wished he could kick himself. The other members had all said Kai was ok, so wasn’t he just being weirdly overprotective? 

“Soobin, I’m really sorry for making you worry,” Kai said, reaching to hold Soobin’s hand. They both blushed a little at the contact. “I’ll be back tonight, I promise. I’ve just been...busy.” 

Soobin nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak, feeling almost an embarrassing amount of relief. Also, he really didn’t want to let go of Kai’s hand, because it felt nice and _right,_ but against his better judgment, he slowly released his hand from Kai’s grip. 

“I’m going to get ready for the meeting. See you there, ‘Ning.” 

“Ok, Soobin.” Kai’s gaze followed the elder’s back until he disappeared behind the door. 

Kai wasn’t sure how much more of this his heart could take. The others were right, he couldn’t keep hiding from Soobin. Especially not when it seemed to hurt him so much. He bit his lip, rubbing absentmindedly at the burn on his finger. Thank god it wasn’t the hand he used to hold Soobin’s—speaking of which, the fact that they had held hands was already making him feel almost giddy. 

He really didn’t want to hide from Soobin… 

* * *

True to his word, Kai came back that night. Soobin had gone to sleep easily, trusting that Kai would follow through on his promise. Even without a time charm, he could tell that it was late when Kai slipped underneath the covers and tangled their legs together like he’d never left. 

He was also really warm.

Soobin pulled Kai closer, sleepily dropping a kiss to the top of his head. He’d missed this. After a stretch of silence, he could feel Kai looking at him. 

“Hmm?” 

“Soobin, close your eyes,” Kai whined. “You’re making me shy.” 

Soobin snorted in amusement but complied. After a few moments of stillness, Soobin felt the featherlight press of lips against his cheek. Kai immediately buried his face into his chest after. 

Soobin didn’t want to break the tentative, fragile atmosphere—but he was unable to stop himself from smiling softly as his heart soared. He tucked Kai’s head underneath his chin, allowing himself to drift off to sleep. 

Oddly, in stark contrast, Kai smelled of fire and smoke instead of ocean air. 

* * *

The sharp rapping on the door woke up Soobin. He groggily shuffled out of bed, acutely yearning to remain with an armful of Huening Kai instead. He answered his door almost resentfully. 

It was Beomgyu, who peeked past him as soon as the door opened. 

“Oh, good, he’s back in your bed again,” the Gryffindor said cheerily. “Just wanted to make sure he got to the dorms safely after being out last night—” 

“Out?” Soobin said sharply. It was freezing, and Kai hated the cold.

Beomgyu clapped a hand over his mouth. “You didn’t hear it from me!” he stammered before hauling ass.

Soobin wanted _answers,_ but it was still too early to wake up during the weekend, and Kai had looked so tired… he slipped quietly back into bed.

Kai automatically clung to him like a jellyfish. _So cute,_ Soobin thought affectionately, stroking the younger Hufflepuff’s hair. His thoughts turned more somber as he wondered what sort of secret Kai was keeping. It was very unlike the younger to hide things from him. It must have been very serious.

A bit saddened by the thought, Soobin hoped that Kai was alright. As Head Boy, it was his job to make sure _all_ students were accounted for, but Soobin would especially give anything to protect Kai, to make sure he wasn’t hurting.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Huening Kai sighed in his sleep before nuzzling Soobin’s neck, leaving unintentional kisses there. Even when unconscious, Huening Kai was a menace. A cute and irresistible menace. 

Soobin was so gone for him. 

* * *

When Kai woke up, he felt well-rested for the first time in almost a week. He found that he was quite entangled with Soobin, and wanting to keep it that way, he didn’t move, choosing to roll over instead so he could take a peek. 

The light caused Soobin’s eyelashes to cast shadows over his cheeks. Soobin was very attractive, and he somehow managed to look pretty even when he was sleeping. Kai sighed and snuggled a little closer. Soobin was his favorite cuddle partner—he’s just so soft, warm, perfect—

And he’s also really nice, helpful, a gifted leader (but he liked it when Soobin acted spoiled in front of him from time to time as well.)

Kai’s shocked when he realizes that Soobin stared back at him, awake. He hadn’t had time to practice what he was going to say to him _(hey, I know you’re Head Boy, but I’ve been up to something very illegal that you would probably not be very happy about)._

_(Also, I think I might like you.)_

Soobin blinked sleepily. Kai thought it was adorable—how many people knew it took Soobin at least ten minutes to fully wake up? Kai smiled to himself. 

He opted for a quiet, “Hey. I want to show you something.” 

Soobin nodded and the rest of the dream escaped him. There was no way Kai actually said that, right? Because—

_(I think I might like you too.)_

* * *

Soobin was confused the entire way to the groundskeeper’s building. The Odd-Eyed Cat, a witch who spent most of her time in her Animagus form, mostly kept to herself. She only showed up when needed. Furthermore, a heavy glamour concealed her quarters. The fact that Kai seemed to know exactly where to go was unnerving and somehow not surprising.

Of course even The Odd-Eyed Cat would be charmed by him.

Kai swished his wand in the air in a complicated pattern, and Soobin watched in amazement as the trees seemed to melt away around them, revealing the rarely seen building. Almost immediately, Soobin can smell smoke. He recognized it as the same smell that clung to Kai last night. 

The younger Hufflepuff chewed his lip nervously as they walked through the door. “I didn’t want to get you in trouble. You’re Head Boy, and I know how much of a responsibility that is—” 

_“Is that a dragon egg?”_ In the middle of the room is a huge hearth, and at its center is said giant, cement-colored egg. 

Kai winced. “Yeah. We think it’s a Hungarian Horntail, from the looks of it.” 

Soobin narrowed his eyes. He assumed “we” is the rest of their group; he understood why they would want to keep something like this from him. Now that he knows, he’s complicit. 

He should report to the Headmaster immediately, but…

Kai was prodding the fire with what had to be a magically elongated poker stick. “The Odd-Eyed Cat said I have to tend to the fire often, otherwise it wouldn’t burn hot enough for it to hatch.” He looked so proud of himself, and Soobin knew then that it was just going to be between the five of them and the groundskeeper. 

There were so many questions on the tip of Soobin’s tongue, but what came out in the end was embarrassing. “You left me for that?” Soobin immediately dragged a hand over his face. Why couldn’t he have had said something normal, like _how in Merlin did you even get a dragon egg._

Kai looked surprised, but he couldn’t hide his smile soon after. “You missed me?” 

“Are we really going to talk about this with that in front of us?” Soobin pointed to the egg. It already had some cracks in it, and he wondered if he was going to be around to see it hatch. Of course, there was no way they could keep it for long, but…

Kai set the poker stick down, casting a quick _Incendio_ to boost the flames. He then turned to Soobin, walking in front of him to block the view of the egg. 

“You missed me?” Kai repeated cheekily. 

Soobin swallowed and called on a little bit of Gryffindor courage. “Depends on whether or not I heard you right this morning.” 

Kai furrowed his brow, trying to recall their conversation that morning—they hadn’t said much, unless he was referring to— _oh had he actually said that out loud?_

“What if you did?” Kai said timidly, and even if it wasn’t hot in the room, he would have been sweating.

“Then—” Soobin leaned in, pressing his forehead against Kai’s—still getting closer— “I would be upset that you didn’t tell me sooner.” 

“Oh hey, looks like they’re already here—oh god.” That was Beomgyu’s voice, and the Hufflepuffs blush when they see the rest of their friends through the window. They stepped away from each other hastily. 

“Hey, why’d you stop?” Yeonjun yelled. “It literally took you two forever.” 

“Glad to see the new rooming situation is working out,” Taehyun teased. 

Soobin pettily deducted a point from every house except Hufflepuff. The three squawked indignantly as they barrel through the door. 

“You’re lucky that’s _all_ I decided to do.” Soobin scowled, but he feels soft as everyone grins at him.

Kai tucked himself into Soobin’s side and stays there. They (not-so-secretly) hold hands, and Soobin feels completed.

* * *

The Odd-Eyed Cat observed them from her perch, smiling to herself. So they’re all soulmates in this life, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> one of the very first txt fics i started working on! i couldn't get a feel for what i wanted so i almost posted this as part of my sookai drabble collection (it kind of feels... disjointed to me?) 
> 
> either way i'm not entirely satisfied so i'll be writing more txt fics in hp au  
> i love how their irl houses match them, but that's not stopping me from (potentially) writing slytherin hyuka (because damn)
> 
> but i'm so serious, i chose my pseud/handle based on this fic and now i'm stuck with it ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ


End file.
